The present application relates to a technical field of a storage apparatus including an apparatus body having a connector inserted into a connection terminal provided in an electronic device and a cap attached/detached to/from the apparatus body.
A storage apparatus including an apparatus body having a connector inserted into a connection terminal provided in an electronic device and a cap attached/detached to/from the apparatus body is available and in such a storage apparatus, the connection of the connector to the connection terminal is cut off by the connector being pulled out in a direction opposite to the direction in which the connector is inserted into the connection terminal (see, for example, JP 2013-54723A, JP 2006-301789A, and JP 2005-158712A).
Storage apparatuses described in JP 2013-54723A, JP 2006-301789A, and JP 2005-158712A are structured such that the loss of the cap protecting the connector is prevented.
In a storage apparatus described in JP 2013-54723A, a cap is made slidable with respect to an apparatus body, the apparatus body is provided with an insertion pin capable of moving in a direction perpendicular to a sliding direction of the cap with respect to the apparatus body, and the cap has two fixed holes into which the insertion pin is inserted formed by being separated in the sliding direction. A connector is protected by being covered with the cap while the insertion pin is inserted into one fixed hole and the connector is projected from the cap to be able to connect to the connection terminal of an electronic device while the insertion pin is inserted into the other fixed hole after the cap being slid. Because the cap is supported on the apparatus body both when the connector is used and not used, the loss of the cap be prevented.
In a storage apparatus described in JP 2006-301789A, a guide groove is formed on each of surface portions on both sides of an apparatus body, a pair of arm portions projecting toward the apparatus body is provided on each of surface portions on both sides of a cap, and also a slider is provided at the tip of each arm portion. The slider is freely slidingly supported by the guide groove and the cap is made rotationally movable with respect to the apparatus body using the slider as a supporting point. A connector is protected by being covered with the cap while the slider is supported by one end of the guide groove and the connector is made connectable to the connection terminal of an electronic device while the cap is rotationally moved with respect to the apparatus body after the slider is slid into the guide groove by the cap being moved with respect to the apparatus body. Because the cap is supported on the apparatus body both when the connector is used and not used, the loss of the cap be prevented.
A storage apparatus described in JP 2005-158712A has a pair of guide grooves including a circular groove and a lead-in groove formed in an apparatus body and a cap is provided with a pair of projections freely slidingly supported by the respective guide grooves. The cap is rotationally moved with respect to the apparatus body by the projection being slid by the circular groove and the cap is slid with respect to the apparatus body by the projection being slid by the lead-in groove. A connector is protected by being covered with the cap while the projection is supported by one end of the lead-in groove and the connector is made connectable to the connection terminal of an electronic device while the cap is rotationally moved after being slid with respect to the apparatus body. Because the cap is supported on the apparatus body both when the connector is used and not used, the loss of the cap be prevented.
On the other hand, in addition to the above type of storage apparatus in which the cap is made slidable or rotationally movable, a type in which the cap is made attachable/detachable to/from the apparatus body is known (see, for example, JP 2008-506192T).
In such a type in which the cap is attachable/detachable, while a connector is connected to the connection terminal, the cap may be engaged and attached to an end on the opposite side of the side on which the connection terminal of the apparatus body is provided. The loss of the cap can be prevented by attaching the cap to an end of the apparatus body while the connector is connected to the connection terminal.
As described above, the loss of the cap can be prevented by configuring the cap to be slidable or rotationally movable with respect to the apparatus body or by configuring the cap to be attachable/detachable to/from an end of the apparatus body.